Ishiko
by Her Honour
Summary: She was his. And only his. KakuzuxOC small filler from "Silence" M for lemon.


"Ishiko." A dark voice says. The brown haired girl turned around and sighed mentally at the cloaked man that stood in her window. Unmoving, and waiting for entrance. She moved her sheets aside and rubbed one eye with her healed wrist. She carefully opened the window and Kakuzu hurried in, but somehow he still managed for it to look graceful.

"Is your mother asleep?" the 15-year old nodded and Kakuzu turned to look at her. How long has he been waiting now? Two months. Now that he was busier, it was hard to make time and come see her. He needed her so badly. And she needed him. He suddenly grew anxious if she missed him as well. And if how much.

"I thought you weren't coming back this time." Ishiko said softly, closing the window back up. Kakuzu's eyes softened with slight guilt.

"I promised to come back for you." He said low enough for her sleeping mother not to hear. He moved over to where the girl was and nudged her toward the part of the floor that had the flat, soft rug. Near the bathroom and practically in the middle of the room.

"Now. How should I repay you for making you worry? Soft and easy? Or rough and hard?" He asked. Ishiko looked at the older male with a small smile. She couldn't believe she used to hate him now. It all seemed like a distant memory. Along with Keisuke. They didn't want to do it in the bed for a fear of making a mess. And plus, it rocked.

"I'm a bit tired. Slow and easy this time?" She was hesitant. It was rare for Kakuzu to give her a choice. Usually it was what he wanted, when he wanted it. But lately he was getting a bit kinky with her. Kakuzu nodded and started to get undressed. But his eye caught her still not moving.

"What are you waiting for? You know the routine." He growled. He hated to have to wait. Ishiko sprang back to life, and started to undress as well. She was taking off her pants when a stitched hand caught her wrist. She gasped softly when she realized Kakuzu bent to her eyelevel, but his eyes weren't on her. They were on the small scars on her wrist. Barely noticeable.

"What are these?!" He demanded. Ishiko looked away.

"I… just wanted to know what it felt like. I wanted to see… if I could feel the pain. If I could be like Keisuke." But yet, her cuts healed soon afterwards. No pain. And soon, no scar. Nothing like Keisuke. How much she wanted to be like her brother. Kakuzu went silent now. Ishiko gasped as she felt arms wrap themselves around her small body. Bare-chested. And only his pants on, he softly stroked her hair. _I hate you. _Her inner voice said softly. Still trying to resist him.

"You are nothing like Keisuke-kun. But I still love you. I'll always love you." Ishiko felt tears to her eyes. Her arms went up and felt his back, but careful to avoid the masks on his stitched back. He grabbed her wrist again and led her to the small mat and laid her down. He straddled her, but careful not to crush her under his huge body.

"Did you do this with Nii-chan too?" Ishiko asked, her eyes glazed over with drowsiness and lust. Kakuzu looked at her shirt and nipped at her ear that make her catch her breath in her throat and resist his grip on both of her wrists.

"Ah! Kakuzu!" She tried not to moan. She knew what happened when she accidentally moaned his name; he ended up using his tendrils as bondage, restricting her wrists to the headboard and her knees far apart.

"That reminds me." His dark voice teased. Her eyes widened. Oh shit no.

"I got you a present." Oh shit. She'd done it now. He released one of her hands and let his tendrils retrieve something from his cloak pocket. The tendril came back, holding something.

"A collar?" Ishiko asked, receiving it in her hand and inspecting it. She blushed reading it had a tag,

'_From the master to his slave_

_Kakuzu'_

"From the master… to his slave…" His husky voice whispered, making her shiver from his warm breathe making contact with her ear. She gulped when she felt his warm, tongue leave a small trail of saliva from her earlobe all the way down to her collarbone, and stopping at her shirt.

"I thought I told you to undress." He mumbled, mostly to himself. He looked at her and then back to her nightshirt, an obviously size-too-large grey shirt with the logo of a flower festival. He cleared his throat and nudged her to get up.

"If you can't undress yourself, I'll have to do it for you." He said again. Taking the hint, Ishiko lifted her arms, ready for the older male to undress her. He nodded and took off her shirt carefully, revealing her small breasts. Still an A-cup. But there was still something for Kakuzu to grab and she winced and his hands lowered to her stomach, lightly pushing her back down.

"Your pants are still on." Ishiko pointed out, using her cute stoic expression. Kakuzu smirked.

"That's because tonight. I'll be the one pleasuring you, my little Uke." Ishiko pursed her lips. Uke!? She was a girl dammnit! He moved his lips to her neck and gave little nips at her skin. It made her wince slightly and her hands wrapped around his neck, her hands uncomfortably bent, tensed. His warmth emitted onto her and made her realized just how cold she was.

"You're colder than usual." He mumbled in between kisses. She giggled as his hot breath made its way into her ear and he smirked.

"Tongue or cock?" He asked. She bit her lower lip with her canine tooth and looked up thinking. He only asked her because like he said before, she was the on being pleasured tonight. But she could only last one round before she was completely turned off for a good 3 hours or so.

"Cock." She never understood why tongue seemed so pleasurable. It really wasn't. Atleast to her anyway. But Kakuzu was so large. He was a good 9 inches. He barely fit inside her! Kakuzu nodded and took off his pants. Did he wear any underwear!? Her brown orbs left his emerald ones as she stared at his male organ. He noticed her staring.

"You know the routine." He growled again. _I thought I was the one being pleasured. _Ishiko mentally grumbled. But she obeyed like the good little Uke she was and Kakuzu sat up, leaning on his elbows. Her, only in her underwear and bare-chested sat up and ran her cold finger tips on his tan skin, making him shiver slightly.

"Careful not to scratch." He warned. She was still new at this. And he advised her whenever he could. Teaching her where to move her tongue, when to bite, and when to let herself be dominated. She nodded in understanding and lowered her head, giving small flicks of her pink tongue on his skin and moving up.

"Kiss, then lick." Kakuzu said again, moving his hand to her back. She nodded again and gave small, very light kisses to his chest and afterwards, small dabs of her wet tongue on his flesh. He moaned softly, enjoying the moment of her soft, pink lips on his tan skin.

"Just like that. Good girl." He cooed, feeling his manhood harden into perfection. She made her way into his lap, but aware of his hardening cock. She didn't want him to accidentally release. If he did, she'd have to do more than foreplay to get him hard again. And she had to be careful of herself as well. Everything seemed so delicate. One wrong move and the whole mood were overturned. And they had to make the most of the time they had together…

"Ishiko! Stop I'll-!" Her eyes widened and she pulled away from his neck, interrupted nipping at his stitches. Kakuzu ripped off her last undergarment and was just about to plunge into her but Ishiko brought her hand and blocked her entrance.

"No. Fingers first, you know how tight I am." Incredibly that's how. _You think after the millions of times we had sex you'd be looser. _Kakuzu rolled his eyes at her small glare. Next thing you know she'd want him to use a condom. Ha. Her theory was that after they had sex, her body healed itself in making it the way she lost her virginity. Just about a half a year ago actually. She'd be turning 16 soon. But she didn't know if Kakuzu even cared or not. Kakuzu brought two fingers and brought them to her mouth. Automatically, she held his hand and covered his two fingers with her full lips. Making him even more eager. She swirled her tongue, making sure it was well lubricated and will fit with ease inside her. He was so hard it hurt.

She left his fingers bare and he could feel himself smirk lightly as he could literally smell the desire in her sex. She was just as eager as he was. Ishiko's brown eyes traced over him and he lightly pushed on her stomach again, telling her to lie back down. She obeyed and kept eye-contact with him, lust and heat radiated off of the both of them as Kakuzu lifted both of her legs and prepared for his penetration. He brought his hand near her sex and started with one, she closed her eyes and enjoyed. She enjoyed him moving his fingers; moving slowly and cautiously inside of her. Suddenly she didn't feel tired any more.

"Ka-… Ku-…" She whispered longing for him. Kakuzu enjoyed the moment as well. Enjoyed her moaning for him, wanting him. She tossed her head to the side and arched her back slightly. And she had no idea much this was turning Kakuzu on. Well, more than he already was. She was ready.

"I love you, Ishiko." He whispered, mostly to himself. Ishiko opened her eyes lightly and looked at him, her parted lips and slight panting made him want her so much. And those slightly flushed cheeks. If it were up to him, he would have taken her a long time ago. He never knew she would have such a big impact on his life. The way he never wanted any other man to touch her. The way she left him aching for her in more places than his cock. He brought his finger out and kept steady eye-contact. Kakuzu bent his head down and gave her soft kisses all over her neck. Trailing his tongue from her neck to her lips. She obliged and opened her mouth for him. He knew where all of her sweet spots were. He knew exactly where to touch her for her ecstasy to rise easily. But he only touched and licked at certain places. Where she got excited but still didn't orgasm. He left her lips and started at her neck again.

Why stop the fun? Why not tease longer? She tossed her to the side again, allowing him easier access. She guessed he had done this many times before. But to other women. Ishiko never wanted to ponder on that thought too long. He had done this to her brother. To other women she never met before. He was the only man to ever pleasure her like this. But she wasn't the only one to be pleasured by him. She tried not to think of it. But it kept coming back to her. And every time it hurt even more. He lifted her legs and they were supported by his arms, holding the both of them steady. Her own arms gripped his shoulders. Shoulders she all too recognized. She winced as he entered her, filling her with his large cock.

"Kakuzu…" She whispered, feeling tears well up in her brown eyes. Kakuzu saw her chocolate eyes water and he moved his lips to hers. Gently telling her everything will be okay. Her breathe hitched as she felt him move, he started to thrust himself inside her, his muscular body tensing and trying to be gentle at the same time. He grunted, trying his hardest not to come. He tried thinking about not to have an orgasm right there. But she was so tight, and it was even tougher looking down at her flushed face and hearing her light pants. He thrust again, earning a gasp from Ishiko. His black hair fell into his face as his eyes lowered, thrusting again and trying to keep his composure. This was for her. All for her.

She tried to keep quiet. But soon it became too much to handle. Before she was able to yelp out because of the pleasure her arms unlatched from Kakuzu's shoulders and her hands covered her mouth. Kakuzu gave another thrust, moving her entire body and messing up her brown hair even more. His tan body glistened under the moon light and he tried not to climax until she did. But she seemed close. She squeezed her eyes shut and her arms shot out and wrapped around Kakuzu's neck, holding him closer to her. Afraid he'll go away. Her stomach muscles tightened as a wave of release and pure ecstasy washed over her. Her walls tightened over Kakuzu's member and he had to clench his teeth to control himself, her warmth was so hot and he released as well.

Ishiko panted lightly as she slowly relaxed herself and loosened her grip on Kakuzu. He lowered his head, regaining his breath and his black midnight hair stuck to his face from the light sweat. Ishiko's brown orbs lingered on him for a while before bringing her hand up and brushing a few strands of his hair behind his ear. He froze from the contact. She never usually did this. This was new to him.

"You're the only one for me." She said softly. Kakuzu still didn't look at her.

"I don't care if I'm not the only one for you. I love you, and only you. I don't care if you might throw me away." She said again, even softer this time, stroking his hair. Tears welled up in her eyes again, except these ones left her eyes and rolled across her cheeks and to the back of her neck. Kakuzu shifted, moving his arms and allowing her legs to relax and he pulled out of her.

"Please, don't leave me." She begged. Kakuzu was still silent, and his eyes were hidden from her. Finally, her breath hitched as she felt his face in the crook of her neck, and she could feel hot tears on her shoulder that weren't hers. Her eyes froze in shock as she registered what was going on.

"Kaku-" He interrupted her.

"Please. Just let me stay here a little bit longer." He asked of her. Her eyes softened before she nodded and brought her arms back around him. Holding him to her. He never wanted to leave her. He would never leave her. She was everything he had. And he couldn't afford to lose that. She wasn't Keisuke. And he knew that. But she was better. She understood his pain. And now he knew she loved him. Her heart was his, without her warmth being taken away. And Kakuzu looked over the stitching of the small 'K' above her left breast and couldn't help but smile. She was all his. And his alone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HA!!! THAT WAS MY VERY FIRST LEMON!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!! I DID IT!! PLZ REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW I DID!! Kakuzu is my favorite and he's lucky, becuase there isn't enough Kakuzu stories out there becuase Hidan hogs all of the attention. .

~Ja Ne!


End file.
